Core A: Administrative and Mentoring Core The Administrative and Mentoring Core A of the COBRE will provide administative leadership and coordinate the overall research efforts of the Center, provide financial accounting, clerical and other program management support, organize a group of established senior investigators who will serve as Mentors for newly hired faculty working in the area of developmental biology, manage and document the junior faculty mentoring process, increase the research infrastructure at KUMC, offer a source of expert outside consultation, insure the maintenance of cooperative collaborative interactions between all components of the COBRE and other research groups at KUMC, including the newly funded CTSA, and establish a Scientific Writing Training Program to benefit all members of the Center.